Love and Lust
by Q3APo
Summary: Draco wants to protect Harry. He will protect Harry from dark lord, his father and bad guys. But when the dark lord promised him Harry, will he concede? Can he protect Harry from he himself? DMHP LVHP LMHP Yaoi/Slash


Harry Potter is not mine. This is slash between DMHP, LVHP and LMHP. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

He was my friend. No he is my friend. Though I'm not so sure what he thinks of me right know.

We began our friendship at our sixth year when he found me crying in the bathroom .He stopped himself from hexing me and sit close to me. Well, he didn't stir my stumps. He made me angry and we fought. Astonishingly, I forget my problem and we began speak heart to heart. He told me about his family and I told him about mine. It needs more than 3 months to reach that stage.

Because we afraid of what other will do to us, especially my side than his, we hide our friendship. We met silently. No one knows. While we talk, I found much more interesting side him. He is not only brave and stupid Gryffindor, eugh, but he is funny, loyal, cute, childish but mature at the same time, smart and snarky too. Sides only I know. Only me. And damn, I fell hard for it. Very very interesting nature. Add beautiful face, eyes and hot body then you got my perfect lover. Yup, my perfect lover. Unfortunately, he is a naive person. He wouldn't know you love him until you did something drastic in front of him. And he is a straight man, as straight as arrow. He didn't know my feeling. And I absolutely didn't want to lose him. So I kept it hidden. Hey, our friendship is in dangerous zone. Add gay love and he will be gone forever.

I love him so much. That's why I want to protect him from the dark lord. I want to protect him from my dad. I want to protect him from bad things. I want to protect him. But can I protect him from my own lust?

.

.

.

I don't know.

"So, Draco. I heard something interesting this time."

I keep my mouth shut. Well, who wants to talk if your evil lord will crucio you for something stupid that you said like, "What is my lord?"

"My young death eater meets my enemy. Plotting something behind my back, Draco?"

I gulp. He shouldn't know about it. No one should know. "I did nothing my lord."

"Funny, I just found pictures of that young death eater and my enemy. The young death eater has blond hair and silver eyes. Do you know him, Draco? I only know one young death eater with blond hair and silver eyes."

I'm gonna die.

"… I … "

"Bring him to me Draco. You have his trust. I want you to bring him to my manor. Tonight!" Then he start walk away.

I won't let him hurt Harry. I will protect Harry from him. "I won't do it!"

That makes him stops walking. "You dare to reject my command?"

"I won't let you kill him!"

I thought he's going to crucio me until I'm crazy. But he turns around and smiles.

"But I won't kill him. I promise I won't. I just want to taste him."

"Taste?" He's not mean what I mean, right?

"Yes. I will return him after I finish. He won't lose anything."

No! He still gonna hurt.

"I will let you taste him too. You want him too right?"

What!

"Think it well Draco."

With that he leaves me. Standing like a dumb person.

In Voldemort's manor

"Will he concede my Lord?"

"Lucius, he is your son. You should know him better."

"I know. But…"

"Just speak to him. Twist your words."

"Yes, my lord."

"Lucius," He stops "Don't forget the potion."

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort smirk. He just found an excellent way to taste Harry. He hated because he has to share. But losing two important death eater at the same time. It will obstruct his plan. So, sharing it's ok, for now. They won't live forever.

Ah, he can't wait anymore. He wants to taste that boy from the first time he looks at him. Deviant green eyes. Lithe body. Sweet voice. Beautiful face. He will have him.

I still standing like dumb person when my father enters the room.

"Draco, let's talk."

"Yes, father."

"Did you really meet Potter? Don't lie to me."

"Yes."

"Do you know the consequence?"

"Yes."

"He will kill us. Do you want our family die?"

Actually I don't care about you. But I care for mother. Though I still choose Harry over her.

"No, father."

"Then do his command. All you need is lure him. You already have his trust. No one will know he's gone for one night. Especially if he won't remember it."

"He won't remember?"

"Yes. Think clearly. One night and the dark lord won't hurt or kill him anymore."

"But…"

"And _you can have him_ too."

….

"I know you love him. He has the most beautiful eyes after all. It makes you want to swim in it. Body that make you want to run your finger and lick it. Ruby lips that make you want to kiss him."

….

"He is straight Draco. He is the epitome of light. He will give the right example for his people. He will walk on the right way. He won't interact with you after you graduate. He is different from us. You can't have him Draco. But you can help him. This is the only way for you to help him. Giving him protection"

…

"He won't remember Draco. He will be safe from dark lord after this."

…

"The war still goes on."

"Yes. But he won't be killed or hurt."

"The dark lord?"

"Always keep his promise."

…

"For him, Draco. The only way to help him. _To have him_."

I shouldn't trust my father. I shouldn't trust the evil lord. But somehow I found myself nod and receive the vial.

"Draco, long times no see. You haven't contact me for weeks."

"I'm sorry. I was having a problem. Did anyone suspect you?"

"Nope. They thought I was sleeping. Have you solved your problem?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Hey, is that firewhisky?"

"Yeah. Want to try?"

He nods and drink.

"Draco?"

"Hm.."

"It tastes strange."

"Really? Maybe because this is your first time."

"..Maybe…"

And 5 minutes later he fall asleep.

That night in dungeon in Riddle manor.

"Did he drink the entire potion?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Put him on the bed."

"My lord."

"Yes?"

"The potion, it won't harm him right?"

"Don't worry. It only heightened his skin sensitivity, dulled his ears and eyes and confuse his memory. Lucius, come here."

"Yes, my lord."

Then both of them walk to Harry. Look at him like a predator.

"Wake up Harry."

Seconds later Harry opens his eyes.

"Draco, where am I? Where are you? I can't see without my glasses."

Next are things I don't know how to react.

"We were at safe place Harry. We were under attack so we hide here."

"Umh….Draco, your voice different."

"No. You still confused by the spell."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I will heal you. Just feel it."

Harry nods his head. I want to run to him. Help him. But my leg won't move. I see they undressed him. I see how beautiful Harry is. I see my father hold Harry hands. I see dark lord's fingers on him, in him. I hear Harry gasp. I hear Harry telling them to stop because he feels strange. He keeps saying he didn't like it. I hear they whisper encouraging words no, lie to him. They said its okay. Just feel it. I see how Harry trusts them because he thought they were me. I see they smile and fuck him senseless. I hear Harry screaming, begging them to stop. Begging me to stop until his voice hoarse because he screams so much. I see how he loses consciousness because he has no power left.

And I did nothing.

The only movement is my hand on my dick.

They promise it only for one night. But they lie.

First night I saw they fuck him.

Second night I saw Harry on all fours getting fucked from behind by dark lord and from front by father.

Third night I saw Harry with vibrator in his ass, calling my name.

Fourth night I saw they playing with whipping cream on Harry

Fifth night I saw Harry with dress.

Sixth night I saw Harry with ropes.

Seventh night I saw Harry rides them.

Eighth night I saw Harry against the wall.

Ninth night I saw Harry in the bathtub.

Tenth night I saw Harry bended on the table.

Eleventh night I saw Harry giving dark lord blow job.

Twelfth night I saw Harry screaming my father name because he thought I ask him to do it.

Thirteenth I saw Harry called dark lord master and begging to be fucked by him.

It goes on

and on

I lost count after one month

I keep seeing Harry

and see

Silent

Even when chaos happens outside the dungeon.

When the wizarding world looking for their lost hero.

while I know where is Harry

and how to help him.

I'm tired of seeing

They broke their promise

They keep Harry more than one night

I should help him

but

I keep seeing Harry

but after seeing Harry crying and screaming my name and cumming for the thousand time

I snapped

"hikz…hikz…"

There he is. Naked on the bed. Body full of hickeys. Cums dripping down from his ass and mouth. Can't move anymore.

I move closer and sit in front of him.

"Harry?"

He stops crying and look at me in the eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Draco, why you did this to me? Have I done something bad to you? My body is sore. Madame Pomfrey never did this kind of healing before. How long I've been here? I'm already healed right? I have to fight Draco. We still at war. Dumbledore will looking for me. "

Gulp

"No. You still need healing."

"But Dumbledore…"

"It's fine. Dumbledore said you have to be healed first and then you may go."

"But for how long? I can't predict time here. How long have I received this healing? How much time I need until I healed?"

"Don't worry. The time is stop in this place."

"Stop?"

"Yeah. There is no time in this place." But not outside. It's been weeks I think.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, let me heal you. Ok?'

Harry looks hesitates for a moment then nod.

"Good. Now lay down and spread your legs."

Gulp

He did it.

"This is healing ok? You have to believe me. You have to hold on for a moment if it's hurt. The pain will be over in seconds and pleasure will follow. Moans or scream my name if you feel good. The healing is working if you feel good so you have to moan or scream my name. Do you understand?"

Gulp

He nods

And with looking at his trusting eyes and legs spread open, I fuck him.

"My lord."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Shouldn't Harry Potter realize that Draco was lying to him?"

"Don't worry. He won't realize it. The effects of the potion not only heightened his skin sensitivity, dulled his ears and eyes and confuse his memory. But also makes him believe everything we said to him. Kind of super hypnotism and imperius with words."

Lucius nods and found out why Harry keeps believing what they have done is healing.

"Where is your son Lucius?"

"I think he is fucking Harry right know."

"At last. I thought he will try to be a noble Gryffindor and save Harry."

"Yes. Lucky this means they won't escape."

"Good. I want to try something new tonight. Have another toy for Harry?"

"Yes."

"Hm….. Hopes he's not so weak to play with us"

What years are now? I don't care. What's happen in wizarding world right now? I don't care. What should I do with dark lord command an hour ago? I don't care. I'll think about it later. So, what do I care? Right now is Harry beneath me. With his ass up, head down, hands grip the white sheets, screaming my name with me behind him thrusting.

"Harry, say it. Scream it!"

"Faster Draco! Harder! I want to cum. Make me cum. Fill me!"

"Good boy." And I thrust faster and harder. I think we see stars seconds later.

But I still hard. I think one more round its ok. So I pulled out and stroke his hair. "Harry, this time we will try healing pattern 5 ok? You still remember it right?"

"Yes. I have to ride you right?"

"Good. Now do it slowly." Slips. "Ugh… Good, now move up and down. Yeah, that's good. Keep it going. Keep it up Harry. Don't forget you have to smile and look at me in the eyes. You trust me right?"

Harry nods

Ah, he looks like an angel. It feels good inside him. I still have 4 hours until dark lord turn. I can try pattern 6 until 10.

Did I feel guilty lying to Harry?

Yes.

Will I stop this?

**No.**

I think I'm happy right know. I don't care about anything else besides fucking Harry.

~~~ End ~~~

So, what do you think? Please give me your review.

Maybe you will this Draco but hey, sometimes dick wins over head and heart! ^^


End file.
